


Coffee, Two Sugars

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's Bucky, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: there's a certain customer who always catches your eye.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Coffee, Two Sugars

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompt that was requested for this fic is bolded.

It was only nine o'clock in the morning, and you were already dead on your feet. The morning rush was well underway and the diner you worked at was criminally understaffed, so you were running from table to table almost constantly. _It would all be over in an hour_ , you kept thinking to yourself as you ran back and forth from the kitchen. _It would all be over in an hour._

You barely registered the two men that sat down in your section who were about your age, but you finally made your weird over to their table. "Hi I'm Y/N," you said brightly, in a voice far too peppy to reflect how you actually felt. "What would you two like to drink today?" 

"Two coffees please," the smaller of the two said, smiling at you. 

"You got it! You fellas need any cream or sugar?" 

"Just a little milk," he said, and then turned to his friend. "Bucky?" 

"No cream, but two sugars," the other man said, flashing you a blinding smile. 

Your heart melted a little at that, but your brain was too focused on the morning rush to react. You brought them their coffees and continued on your way. They didn't order anything else, and stayed for a short time. You gave them their bill right as the morning rush was ending, and you watched them walk out of the diner and disappear down the street. You would have liked to have spoken to them a little more, and you hoped they returned when you were a little less busy.

***

You saw them a few other times over the next month, but you never truly introduced yourself. They always sat at the same table, and they always ordered the same thing: coffee. You did learn that their names were Steve and Bucky, and that they were around the same age as you, but that was the extent of the conversation. Your coworkers joked around with you, saying that one (or both) of them probably had a crush on you, but you always rolled your eyes and waved them off. 

So it definitely struck you as odd when just Bucky walked in on one rainy Wednesday morning. He sat at the same table, but it was strange to see him without Steve. "Hi Bucky, you want the usual?" you asked brightly as you walked up to the table. He nodded, seeming nervous for some reason. You chalked it up to the fact that Steve wasn't there, and hoped everything was okay. 

When you set the cup of coffee in front of him, he smiled sweetly. "Hey Y/N, it's not that busy right now, how about you sit down and we can chat? I gotta have someone to talk to." 

The dining room was pretty empty, but you were still hesitant to accept. It wasn't that you didn't want to sit with Bucky (your heart actually fluttered at the suggestion), but you were nervous. "I don't know-" you started to say. 

" **Unacceptable, try again,** " he said, with hopeful eyes that you weren't sure you could resist. 

"I just need to ask my coworker," you eventually gave in, still not sure what you wanted to do. Could you trust yourself to carry a conversation with him? His smile could literally make you melt, how were you going to speak to him in a capacity that wasn't professional?

You ran back into the kitchen, and grabbed Katherine's arm. She knew about your crush on Bucky, mostly because she saw you smile uncontrollably one day after he complimented your smile. "Bucky just asked me to sit with him!" you said, slightly breathless. 

"So go!" she said. "What are you back here talking to me for?" 

"I don't know, I'm nervous!" 

"Y/N, you have liked this guy for a while, and he's always been really nice to you. Now he's actually asking you to sit and talk with him and you're nervous?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "Stop worrying and go to him!" 

You shakily agreed and made your way over to where Bucky was sitting and sat down across from him. He flashed you the brightest smile you'd ever seen. "I didn't think you would actually agree," he said, blushing slightly. 

Your eyes widened slightly, did he not actually want to sit with you? "Oh, I can go-" you said quickly.

But he cut you off before you could finish your sentence. "No! Don't!" 

Before you knew it, you had practically spent your entire shift talking to him. You felt bad for Katherine, because she was handling your section of the diner as well, but every time you tried to get up and help her she shot you a glare and gestured for you to sit right back down. Thankfully, the restaurant never got too busy. 

"I have to go," you eventually told Bucky. After that bout of nervousness, all your worries had melted away and the conversation flowed naturally between the two of you. "My shift is over." 

"I'll walk you out," he said. "Besides, I'd like to kiss you when you're not on the clock." 

You couldn't help but smile at his comment. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
